Amore Lupi Holiday Special
by HazardWolf
Summary: A little look into the future of Beau and Fenris. Holiday hi jinks ensue when Beau tries to save the holiday First Fall. Snow, mabari's pulled sleds and fluff!


Bioware Owns All, except Beau ;)

* * *

It was the eve before First Fall and Beau Hawke was sitting in front of her cozy fireplace reading. Her mabari, Rohan, was lying in front of her, napping as he enjoyed the heat from the fire. The house was quiet since Bodan and Sandel left on their holiday vacation. Beau flipped through the pages of her book trying to relax, but for some reason she couldn't.

"Well boy, I'm bored." Beau commented to her sleeping mabari.

Rohan sighed in response.

"Well you're no fun. Why don't we go out and cause a little trouble."

This time Rohan raised his large head and turned to her, his tail now wagging.

Beau smiled at her companion. "Now that's the spirit! Come on let's go!"

Beau dropped her book and popped out of her chair, running out of the den, Rohan following close behind. Beau grabbed her winter gear while Rohan scratched at the door.

"Now hold on a moment! Not all of us have our coat strapped onto us!" Beau said as she stumbled to put on her last boot.

She quickly grabbed her staff while pushing Rohan out-of-the-way so she could open the door. Beau was expecting the ground to be covered in snow, but she was greeted by brown mud.

"Well this isn't very festive…" Beau remarked.

The square outside her house was bare and empty. She was expecting people to be out and about, preparing for their feasts and getting last-minute gifts - or that is what she saw last year. One year before the deep roads expedition Beau had snuck away from her family's events to see what First Fall was like in Hightown. Lanterns were everywhere and people filled the streets. There were children playing in the snow and people sung songs of delight and merriment.

"Well we are going to have to do something about this now won't we?" Beau commented to Rohan.

Rohan barked in agreement.

"Alright, first let us fix the weather. It is a little too mild for me."

Beau summoned her powers, channelling it through her staff. She hit the staff on the ground, letting frost begin to channel from it. The frost was slow to start but it picked up speed, covering the ground and moving upwards towards windows. As she laid the frost down, she channelled her emotions and directed them to the sky. Usually Beau conveyed sadness to bring on snow, but this time she used the joy that it brought to everyone. Fat clouds slowly began to fill the sky, and soon after appearing they began dropping snow on Kirkwall.

"Weather is taken care of, now we need to deal with decorations and get people in the festive mood. I think will we need help for that. Come on boy let's grab the sled!"

Rohan jumped around his master excitedly. Beau had acquired a sled that was made so a mabari could pull it. She hadn't used it once yet, thinking that she would only use it when she was out of the city but this was a drastic situation. The only problem was there wasn't enough snow on the ground, but Beau had a plan.

"Alright, since the Templars already know I am mage and they wouldn't imprison their newly appointed champion, I will just make snow where ever we go…like a sort of ice woman or something."

Beau could almost see Rohan shrug almost as if to say: I don't care let's just get going already.

"Fine, let's start with Fenris and then we can work our way to Lowtown and Darktown."

Rohan barked in agreement.

Beau stepped onto the sled getting into a comfortable position. There was room for 3 people all together; two people could sit while one person stood on the back steering. Beau for now was standing on the back of the sled for counterweight, though she knew Fenris would want to steer, if he would even step foot on the sled.

"Well Rohan time to get the brooding boyfriend." Beau giggled as she laid ice and snow in front of them.

Rohan began to pull the sled. He struggled at first, but as soon as he hit the snow he developed a good pace, until they reached the fiendish enemy: stairs. Beau let out a sigh, knowing that she would have to carry the sled up the stairs. She got off the sled so she could lift the back-end while Rohan took care of the front. After a couple of minutes they stood at the top of the stairs, both of them panting.

"First Day Resolution: get into better shape. That includes you." Beau sighed pointing at Rohan.

Rohan let out a soft whine.

"We're in this together buddy. That is what you get when I am your master." Beau smiled.

Rohan licked Beau's hand showing her that there was no hard feelings.

The upper courtyard was a little more festive. Some of the noble families took the time to put up lanterns and garland but no one was to be seen. Snow continued to fall making the courtyard look gloomy and abandoned. She turned her attention to Fenris' mansion, which somehow was gloomier than the courtyard. She gave a little tap on the door. Technically they were a couple now and Fenris told her she didn't have to knock, but she felt like he deserved to be informed when she was barging in with her crazy life. There was no answer.

_Well I did give him fair warning. _

Beau opened the front door quietly, as she did not want to disturb him from the task that kept him from the door, and telling Rohan to stay with the sled. Like always, the mansion was dark except for the room at the top of the stairs. There was a faint glow belonging to the fire the cascaded warmth down a bit of the stairs. Beau softly crept up the stairs. When she reached Fenris' room, she quickly took of her boots and jackets making sure not to track the snow further into the room. She found Fenris sleeping on his bed a book in his hands. He had tossed his armor away for the night leaving him in just a tunic and trousers.

_Fell asleep reading again._

She turned her attention to the fire which was just embers by now. He must have been sleeping for a while. With the snap of her fingers, the fire was a glow once more. She sat down on the rug in front of the fire content to be with Fenris.

"You don't have to be quiet you know. I've been awake since you opened the door." Fenris commented with a drowsy voice. He sat up putting the book down in the process.

"You didn't think to come and greet me?" Beau asked her eyes on the fire.

"No…I…I don't know if I was dreaming or awake. I didn't hear any sounds, I just felt your presence."

Beau smiled at him. "Then you were sleeping. The bond makes us able to sense each other. Did you get anything else?"

Fenris rubbed his eyes and stretched as he made his way towards Beau and the fire. He sat down beside her and kissed her cheek.

"It is hard to describe. It is a sensation that I have not mastered yet. Could you not tell that I was sleeping?"

"I was kind of distracted, I didn't actually notice." Beau commented.

"And you are supposed to be the master at this." He chuckled.

Beau laughed back leaning into Fenris. "I am not even close to being a master. Hopefully with some training sessions with Fen'Harel I will be able to get it in check and then I can teach you."

"Well you have proven yourself a good teacher."

"Speaking of which, what book were you reading? Is it one of the ones I got for you?!" Beau asked, excited.

"Yes, it was the one with the phoenix elf…quite a tall tale."

"Says the guy dating a mage who can talk to the dread wolf." Beau remarked.

Fenris hummed. "Fair point, so why did you come and visit?"

"Oh right I almost forgot! I need help decorating the square outside my house and bring holiday cheer to Kirkwall."

"Is a holiday coming up?" Fenris asked.

Beau turned to face him. "It is First Fall tomorrow! You can't tell me you have never heard of it before."

Fenris shrugged. "I never pay much attention to holidays, didn't have anything to celebrate."

"Well then we can celebrate together, this is my First Fall by myself, so I don't know really what to do."

Fenris hugged her close knowing that talking about her family made her sad. "What did your family do for this holiday?"

Beau drew back from Fenris and stared into the fire. "It was my favourite time of the year. When we lived in Ferelden there was always a huge celebration in Lothering. There were games, singing, and a feast. My family always bought each other presents and if we didn't have enough money, we would make presents. I remember the First Fall without my dad. My mom was so depressed, so I went into the forest to try to find something that would cheer her up. I ended up draining all my magic on a seed trying to make it grow."

"Did it work?"

Beau nodded her head and smiled. "It was her favourite flower and it never wilts. It is actually sitting in her bedroom right now."

"What did your mother think of it?"

"She scolded me for one. I was so tired from the spell that I couldn't make it home so I spent the night with the wolves. I will never forget her face that morning. I was covered in fur and smelt of wet dog. In time though she appreciated the gift."

Fenris smiled. "That does sound like you."

"I have never come home smelling like wet dog….ok I do, but usually when I do, you smell of it too."

"Fair point, so what should we do now?"

"Well we will need help from the others if we want to bring cheer to Kirkwall."

Fenris nodded his head. "Does that mean the abomination and blood mage are coming?"

"Of course, they deserve to be a part of the holiday too, and you'll be nice to them. I will not have you arguing like toddlers."

Fenris drew in close to Beau and kissed her. "Only for you."

Fenris and Beau made their way out of the mansion to find snow was on the ground. Rohan was lying down waiting for them to return. He almost gave Beau a heart attack since he was covered in snow and jumped up to greet them.

"I am assuming the snow was you're doing?" Fenris asked as he admired her work.

"Yes it was. I am quite proud of it, just a nice snow fall, no blizzard or anything. I would like to call it romantic snow or riding into an epic battle snow, but I can't name weather because I don't own it…" Beau replied as she brushed off the sled.

"You could always spread the name around and see if it catches on….and what in the Maker's name is that?" Fenris remarked, his attention turning to the sled for the first time,

"This is my sled and my mode of transportation for the night." Beau said patting the sled proudly.

"Can't we just walk?" Fenris asked unenthused.

"No, I plan to catch some wicked air of the stairs, not the big stairs of course I don't want Rohan to get injured. So if you want to be a part of my magical adventure you better get on the sled."

"I hate magic." He groaned.

"Ok I admit that was a bad choice of words, but it is my type of magic so you can't be opposed to that." Beau commented in her best flirty voice.

"Fine, but I get to drive."

Beau smiled. "I knew you were going to say that. Well that makes me your navigator!"

Beau stepped into the front part of the sled where she could sit down. Fenris took the standing position and began to examine the ropes that lead to Rohan.

Beau turned around and gave Fenris a silly grin. "Do you need my help?"

"No, I can figure it out." Fenris grumbled his head down looking at the brake.

Beau turned around and gave a little huff. "What is it with men and driving things, next thing you know you won't stop and ask for directions."

"Why would we need to ask for directions?"

"Anything could happen…." Beau simply replied.

Fenris figured out how to pilot the sled, though he did take a couple of practice laps around the courtyard first. He grumbled when he realized that they had to carry the sled down the stairs towards the chantry courtyard, but after that it was smooth sledding from there. When they got to the stairs that lead to Lowtown, the snow had being packed in creating a slope the sled could follow.

"Oh before we go to Lowtown, do you need to do any shopping?" Beau asked Fenris.

"No why would I need to shop?"

"Presents, I got mine a month ago to avoid last minute shopping, it can be chaotic sometimes."

Fenris looked back in the market. The market stalls were indeed open but there was not a person in sight, except for the shopkeepers.

"I can see that. What a mad house!" Fenris mocked.

"Please don't be sarcastic. I am the sarcastic one, you brood and then occasionally get awesome one liners. It is the balance of our relationship."

Fenris knew that Beau was joking with him, so he gave a little chuckle and told Rohan to go on.

Lowtown was a little more active than Hightown was, but not in a good way. The Lowtown market was packed with people. Some were shopping, while others were just piss drunk. Some people sung songs, while others started fights. It was chaos.

"So was this what it was like in Ferelden?" Fenris asked as he guided the sled through the crowd.

"Well, kind of….there was less vomit and prostitutes, but maybe that is because us Fereldens can stomach our liquor better and hide our hookers…..yeah, no it was nothing like this. Oh hey! Look there's Aveline."

Aveline was breaking up a fight just a little ahead of Beau and Fenris. There was vomit on her armour and her usual neat hair had gotten loose from her hair tie. She looked more than frustrated.

Beau sighed and got out of the sled. "I guess I should help sort things out. Oh the joys of being the champion of the city."

Beau grabbed her staff and sent a spark up in the air that burst as soon as it was higher than the buildings. That grabbed people's attention. She then moved to one of market stands that had a solid roof so she could stand on it."

"PEOPLE PLEASE CAN WE JUST SIMMER DOWN FOR A MOMENT!"

The crowd fell silent and people looked at her. Whispers through the crowd of 'the champion' were the only thing to be heard.

"That's better. Now, I know it is a holiday and everyone is excited."

A cheer rang out in the crowd.

"Yes, that. I am glad you are excited about the holiday, but could we keep the activities a little more family friendly. I made snow just for this occasion so the kids could come outside and play. Now please, prostitutes go back to your brothels, you'll get your turn on First Day and drunks go back to your bar so you don't vomit or soil yourself on the pretty snow. The rest of you lot should be spending time with family."

There was a mumble in the crowd, but soon people began to go their separate ways. After the crowd dissipated, only a few shoppers were left.

"I could have handled that on my own." Aveline remarked.

"Hey, I was just worried about the snow. I know you had the people well in check." Beau teased.

"What brings you two down to Lowtown? I thought you would be living it up at Hightown."

"That's just the thing. Hightown is less cheerful than this. Isn't there supposed to be a street festival or something?" Beau asked.

Aveline nodded. "Usually there is, but since the quanri attack the city simply has no funds to support the festival. The nobles even give money to the people in Lowtown so they can make their own festival but no one is being charitable this First Fall."

"Well this won't do!" Beau exclaimed. "There must be something we can do."

"Unless you can make a city-wide festival happen in one night, the First Fall is a goner."

Fenris sighed. "You know she is going to accept that challenge."

Beau smiled and kissed Fenris on the cheek. "You know me too well."

Fenris smiled back. "Well I am in your head."

"And I am in yours."

"Well you two lovebirds have fun with that. I still half of Lowtown to patrol. We are still on for tomorrow morning, correct?"

"Yup - breakfast at my place!" Beau replied.

"Good, then I will see you both in the morning."

"You didn't tell me about breakfast tomorrow." Fenris noted.

"Well I may have forgotten that I had already invited everyone over for tomorrow morning…and I just assumed you would be sending the night at my place."

"We could have been staying at my place."

"I rather have an actual roof over my head when I make it snow."

"Fine." Fenris scoffed.

"Great, now that that is settled let's check to see who is at the Hanged Man."

Fenris, Beau and Rohan made their way to the Hanged Man where they found Isabela and Varric sitting at the usual table.

"Why if it isn't Hawke and the elf," Varric exclaimed. "Thought you two would be up in Hightown cuddling by the fire."

"We did that already." Fenris remarked calmly.

Beau blushed. She still wasn't used to talking about her love life in front of the group. She thought that Fenris would be worse than her, but he seemed to take it all in stride. He was confident in their relationship which made Beau feel a little more at ease. Beau and Fenris sat down at the table and ordered a drink.

"Well don't keep us in suspense - tell us all the naughty details." Isabela giggled.

Beau was now tremendously red. Varric's taunting she could handle, but Isabela pushed it a little too far for her liking.

"Isabela…" Fenris warned.

Isabela sighed. "Fine you win."

"Hawke calm down and have a drink." Fenris instructed.

"Right….our drinks are here."

"So what brings you two down to our little party?" Varric asked seriously.

"Hawke has an idea about bringing holiday cheer to the city." Fenris stated.

"Oh? I thought saving the city from the Qunari would have been enough for you." Varric chuckled.

"The city just seems so sad. I want to do something." Beau pouted.

"What were you thinking Hawke?" Varric asked.

"Decorations, events, and food." Beau commented.

Varric chuckled. "That is a lot of stuff to put together in one night."

Beau smiled. "It might be for a normal person, but you are not an ordinary person."

"Now Hawke you shouldn't flirt with me while your significant other is in the room." Varric teased.

Beau was no longer amused. "I was not flirting I was giving you a compliment. Why does everyone think it's flirting when I was just being nice."

"Not many people think of common courtesy and niceties anymore. If you are nice to someone they think you are trying to get into their pants." Isabela commented offhandedly.

"You are trying to get in everyone's pants." Fenris pointed out.

"That's true…perhaps I should be nice to everyone, it certainly seems to be working for Hawke."

Beau just mumbled into her cup as she took another sip of her drink. Beau knew that Isabela was just teasing, but ever since Beau had started something with Fenris, Isabela seemed to take the teasing to a whole new level. It seemed like Beau had taken something she had wanted, and that was Fenris.

"I only got one guy Isabela, where your method has gotten you many…though you had to be paid from most of them." Beau smiled.

Isabela chuckled. "Now that's the Hawke I know and love."

Varric chuckled. "Alright Hawke, let me get a hold of my contacts and see if I can help you."

"Thank you Varric. Things were getting uncomfortable…come on Fenris, lets continue our little journey."

Fenris finished his drink and nodded. "You invited these two to breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Indeed I did…..I think….did I?" Beau asked.

"Sure did, I am in charge of bringing the booze." Isabela exclaimed.

"Ugh please get good drinks! I can lend you money if you want." Beau offered.

"Sweetie, I am a pirate. If there is one thing I know it is good booze." Isabela scoffed.

"Ok I trust you. Fenris let's get back to the sled."

"Sled?" Varric asked.

"You don't want to know." Fenris sighed.

Beau grabbed Fenris and pushed him towards the door. When they got outside, the city had been covered in a blanket of fluffy snow. It was more like a couple of blankets of snow. It was up to the bottom of Beau's knee.

"Well you certainly outdid yourself. I don't think Kirkwall has seen this much snow in years." Fenris observed.

Beau smiled. "Aren't you glad I got you boots, instead of walking around in your bare feet?"

"You walk around in bare feet."

"Only when we are in the forest…I know that it's clean there. I can't believe you walked around the city like that. You could have gotten diseases….more than Isabela probably has."

Fenris chuckled. "Well I am glad that you are here to protect me."

Beau giggled. "I will always protect you from foot diseases."

Beau and Fenris got the sled brushed off and ready to go. They stopped at the alienage on their way to Darktown. Beau wanted to check in on Merrill before checking on Anders. The alienage was dark and lifeless. The only light on was the light that Beau had put under the Vhenadahl to pay respects to her mentor Fen'Harel.

"Do we really have to stop and talk to the blood mage?" Fenris asked.

"Now Fenris, during the holidays we put aside our differences. If you don't want to talk to Merrill then you can go make sure my little gift to Fen'Harel doesn't get covered in snow.

"You could just stop the snow yourself." Fenris remarked.

"That would ruin the holiday spirit." Beau scoffed.

"If you don't stop it soon, no one is going to be able to get out of their house."

Beau knew that Fenris was telling the truth. She snapped her fingers, and with that the snow stopped.

"Good, talk to Merrill and then we can go to Darktown and then we can go home." Fenris stated.

Beau was going to comment about how Fenris actually called Merrill by her name, but she let it slip. She went and knocked on Merrill's door.

"WHO IS IT?! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING!" Merrill screamed.

"Merrill, relax it's just me." Beau explained.

The door opened just a crack so Beau could see the elf's big green eyes.

"Are the bad men gone?" she asked.

Beau was confused. "What bad men?"

"Some drunken men came by the alienage and started hounding us for money and things," Merrill explained, "something about it being a human holiday!"

"Wait what? They decided to rob you on First Fall eve! That is not okay….what did these men look like?"

"I didn't get a good look at them. They said something about a room at the Hanged Man."

"Alright Merrill did they just take anything from you?"

"Just an heirloom from my clan." Beau could her Merrill's voice crack. Beau knew that she was crying.

"It's okay Merrill. I will get it back for you. You stay right here and I will be back."

"Ok thank you Hawke."

Merrill closed the door and Beau turned around and looked around the alienage. The snow had covered most of the signs on the ground, but Beau could see signs of a struggle.

"Beau, is everything alright?" Fenris asked.

"No its not, someone decided that it would be a good day to pay the alienage a little visit and steal from everyone."

"Well that is a big mistake on their part considering it is the Champion's favourite holiday." Fenris smirked.

Beau smiled. "Indeed. They are staying at the Hanged Man. I think we should go and pay them a visit."

It didn't take long before Fenris and Beau had a sled full of stolen items ready to return their owners.

"Did you have to set them on fire?" Fenris asked as he took his position on the sled.

Beau couldn't sit in her usual spot since it was covered in stolen items, so she walked beside the sled petting Rohan as they went back to the alienage.

"Well they said they were having trouble lighting a fire themselves. I just helped a bit." Beau remarked.

"Right…"

"I put them out didn't I?"

"By freezing them."

"Easier for the guards to carry them away that way."

"The guards needed to get carts to hall them away, and with all the snow you made they will have a hard time." Fenris commented.

"I made sure to clear them a path to Hightown."

"You can do that from here?"

"Sure can, I'm getting good at this sort of thing."

When they got back to the alienage, Merrill had gathered all the elves outside. The elves knew who Beau was and that she meant no harm to them. When Beau actually thought about it, the elves trusted her more than they trusted Fenris.

"Lady Hawke!" A little elf exclaimed. "Did you get our things back?"

Beau knelt down in the snow so she was eye level with the child. "I did indeed my little friend. Tell me what did those evil men take from you?"

"They took our presents for the holiday!" She admitted sadly.

"No need to pout little one, we got everything back. Fenris why don't you start handing things out?"

Beau and Fenris made sure the elves got back all that had been stolen. The elves were grateful to them for bringing back their things.

"If there is anything we can do for you Lady Hawke don't hesitate to ask, we owe you much."

Beau smiled. "There is only one thing you can do for me and that is to have a good First Fall!"

Beau summoned an orb of light in her hand and released it into the air. The light floated towards the Vhenadahl where it divided into more little orbs of light covering the Vhenadahl in a light glow. The children and adults alike reveled in the lights, and some even started to dance and sing.

"Well Hawke you certainly made this a First Fall to remember." Merrill commented as she approached.

Beau's grin widened. "Then I have done my job! Come on Fenris time to go spread cheer to the other corners of the city!"

Fenris, Beau and Rohan left the alienage in a good mood. They could still hear the elves singing as they headed to the stairway which lead to Darktown. Both Beau and Fenris decided to walk and let Rohan have a break. They were on opposite sides of the sled but even in the dark roads of Lowtown, Beau could tell Fenris was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Beau asked.

Fenris looked in her direction his eyes gleaming. "You."

"Really? Because usually you scowl when I do something." Beau teased.

"When I was in Tevinter, mages used their magic to intimidate others. The magisters would use magic to keep their slaves, and even other magisters, in line and to raise themselves higher. You are the only mage that I have met that actually brings joy to people."

Beau stopped so she could get around the sled and to Fenris' side where she linked arms with him. "Well I do try to bring joy to people while I am not setting them on fire or saving the city."

"You jest, but your magic brings joy to people. Your family and friends think so and I do as well."

Beau kissed Fenris on the cheek. "You are my family now Fenris, and thank you for letting me know that my magic brings good."

They continued to head to Darktown arm in arm, while Beau rested her head on his shoulder.

Anders' clinic was swarmed when they reached his doors. People were lined up out the door seeking healing magic. Beau immediately went to work trying to sort out the people waiting for treatment. Beau was not a healer, but she could handle some of the less complicated treatments. After Beau got everyone organized she went into the clinic to start treating the people she could. Anders saw what she was doing and gave her a grateful look. The pair of them worked to the wee hours of the morning helping all those in need. By the time their finished with their last patients both of the mages were exhausted.

"Thank you Hawke," Anders sighed. "Holidays always are a busy time."

Beau grimaced. "You should have told me! I could have come and helped sooner!"

Anders chuckled. "I can't believe you can still pick a fight, I am exhausted."

"She can always fight." Fenris snarled.

"Oh I didn't know you were here." Anders snapped.

"Enough you two, this is First Fall and I will not tolerate fighting."

"Very well Hawke." Anders said, resigned. "If I may ask, what are you doing here in the first place?"

"Oh, we were just checking to see if you were coming to breakfast." Beau explained. "We got side tracked a lot."

"It is almost morning that is quite the delay." Anders remarked.

"Oh bugger! Is it that time already?" Beau sighed. "I have to get breakfast going."

Beau went to stand up but stumbled. Fenris grabbed her and kept her steady. He lifted her off the ground and tucked her in his arms.

"You are not walking back to Hightown. Like always you used too much magic." Fenris cooed.

Beau tried to protest. "I have not! I still have enough magic to save First Fall!"

Anders came over and looked her over. "You are quite pale. How much magic has she used?"

"She summoned snow which covered the city, we also fought bandits that stole from the alienage, she summoned light orbs and all the healing and magic she did here."

"Blimey, Hawke most mages would be close to death by now." Anders commented.

Fenris grumbled. He walked over to a bed and put Beau down. "Show me."

Beau looked around. "It's fine."

"You're lying."

"I hate this bond sometimes." Beau mumbled as she removed her jacket and shirt.

Fenris looked at Beau's marking at the base of her neck. The opal jewel in the middle of it was still gold in color but the jewel wasn't giving off its usual glow.

"See its fine. I just overworked myself that's all." Beau smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"We are going home." Fenris sighed.

"Fine, Anders get some rest and we shall see you in a couple hours." Beau commented.

"Just get some rest Hawke."

Fenris scooped Beau up into his arms again and headed out of Anders' clinic. Rohan was waiting for them. Fenris walked by Rohan but the mabari knew to follow him.

"You can't carry me all the way to Hightown." Beau remarked.

"I could, but I am not going to. I am waiting until we get back to Lowtown and putting you in the sled."

"Ah Ha I knew the sled would be of good use."

"Just save your energy." Fenris commanded.

"Fenris, I am ok. This is not my battle with the Arishok. I am here and I am not going anywhere. Test the bond and see." Beau said calmly.

Fenris was quiet for a moment. "I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't, like it or not you are stuck with me forever." Beau laughed tiredly.

"I can handle that."

Fenris looked down to see that Beau was already sleeping.

When Beau woke up, she was in her bed. She looked out her large windows and saw that the sun was shining. She grabbed her clothes and quickly changed while combing her hair at the same time. She opened the door to the main entrance way, she went passed her mother's room and down the stairs. She looked into the library and saw Fenris sitting in his favourite chair.

"Good morning Hawke." Fenris smiled. He jumped up and greeted her.

"Morning, where is everyone?" Beau said quickly before Fenris kissed her.

"Come on I have something to show you outside."

Fenris caught her hand and lead her to the front door. He grabbed the door handle and opened it. What Beau saw next amazed her. The courtyard had been decorated with wreaths and garlands. There were people out enjoying the snow and sun and in the middle of it was her friends. They had set a table outside with all the traditional food.

"Hawke you're finally awake, Happy First Fall!" Varric exclaimed.

"Varric is this your doing?" Beau asked.

"I have my ways. Mostly the merchant guild owed me a few favours and I just cashed in."

"We helped decorate!" Merrill exclaimed. "This is so very exciting. I have never celebrated First Fall before."

"Come, sit down so we can start drinking and eating!" Isabela exclaimed.

Fenris and Beau joined everyone at the table. The feast had begun and Beau couldn't be happier. She had some of the best and worst experiences this past year, but this topped everything. She was with the people she needed to be with. Her band of misfits had become her new family. They spent the morning laughing and chatting, until Beau pulled Fenris back into the house.

"I have to give you your present." Beau exclaimed.

"What about everyone else?" Fenris asked.

"Well your present is special." Beau blushed.

Beau grabbed a box that she had left in the library. It was a small box only as big as Fenris' hand. Fenris couldn't guess what the box concealed. He looked a Beau.

"Go on open it!"

Fenris opened the box and to his surprise it housed a key.

"A key?" he asked.

"This was my mother's house key. Now that she is gone, I thought I would give it to you."

"What are you saying Hawke?" Fenris asked as he smirked.

"Well your house, if you can call it a house, is falling apart and I was just wondering if you wanted to make my home, your home….to live with me." Beau was extremely red now.

Fenris looked down at the key and back up at her and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Beau asked.

"There is nowhere I would rather be than with you." Fenris commented. "I just can't believe I am moving in with a mage."

"Well I can't believe most things that happen to us, but it does." Beau laughed nervously.

"True. We do have an interesting life." Fenris replied. "But my answer is yes Beau Leandra Marie Hawke. I would love to make a home with you."

"How did you know my full name?" Beau asked still laughing.

Fenris touched his head. "The bond, it can be useful at points."

Beau drew Fenris closer to her. "So what am I thinking now?"

His face scrunched in concentration. "I can't tell what the actual thought is…but it is something mischievous."

"Why don't we let the others open their presents and we sneak away for a bit." Beau cooed.

"Well I should get more acquainted with our house." Fenris flirted back.

"Why don't we start with the bedroom?" Beau remarked as she went in for a kiss. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

This was the best First Fall ever.

* * *

There it is folks my holiday special! I am sorry it took so long but hey I got it up before Chinese New Years hahaha. Hope everyone had a good holiday and enjoys this little tidbit of things to come in Amore Lupi! You guys rock!


End file.
